When Pudding Betrays
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Oneshot! Komui has a surprisingly dirty mind. KomuixReever


A/N: Joe and George inspired this fic, as they often do. Basically, George was eating vanilla pudding and he missed his mouth. Joe jumped him.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, but I do own some amazing pudding recipes.

It all began at Miranda's welcome party. Reever was sitting at one of the long tables with several other scientists, happily eating some vanilla pudding. He noticed Komui staring at him strangely and realized that some of his yummy treat had missed his mouth, landing on his cheek instead. A pink tongue snaked out to collect the delicious milky white substance.

Komui gulped. He was in so much trouble. Reever was just innocently eating pudding and he was reacting like this! The stuff wasn't even the right color!

"Supervisor, are you felling okay?" Reever's big blue eyes looked at him curiously.

Komui just nodded.

The blonde wasn't convinced, he looked pale and he was sweating. He sighed and went back to his pudding, vowing to keep a close eye on the supervisor's health.

Komui had regained a little self-control and was trying to will away his erection when Miranda walked by, carrying her own bowl of pudding, and tripped over his foot.

In a cruel twist of fate, her pudding flew out of her hand and landed all over Reever's face.

Miranda apologized profusely.

Komui heard her hysteria but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Reever. He jumped up and grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragging him towards a sink so that he could get cleaned up before Komui lost his mind.

Reever had no idea where the supervisor was taking him but he didn't really care, though he did feel a little silly with stuff all over his face. He was a little surprised, but grateful, when Komui pulled him into one of the washrooms off the cafeteria and shut the door, leaning against it.

Reever washed up but it was too late. The image was firmly imprinted in Komui's mind and it wouldn't leave him alone. His mind was full of ideas, and what ideas they were!

The blonde noticed his far off expression and touched his arm in concern. The older man seized the hand and used it to pull Reever closer, cupping his face and drawing him in for a kiss.

As soon as he felt lips touch his, Reever jumped back startled.

Komui was devastated. He hadn't meant to do anything, but his instincts had taken over and Reever had rejected him. He'd know it would happen, that's why he'd never said or done anything before, he'd known it would only end in embarrassment and heartbreak.

The Aussie stood there shocked, hand over his mouth, regarding the supervisor with confusion and curiosity. Why had he? Did he have a fever? Or had he meant it?

"Look Reever, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I…" Komui looked utterly dejected.

Reever frowned and though it looked like disapproval, it was in fact a face of concentration. "Did you want to?"

"I… yes." He hung his head, "but don't feel like you have to… it's…"

He was cut off when Reever stepped closer and kissed his cheek softly.

The blonde couldn't pinpoint when his feelings for Komui had changed, but he guessed that it had happened years ago. It made sense. He blushed and kissed him again, on the lips this time.

The supervisor just stood there frozen in shock. Reever was kissing him.

He snapped out of his stupor and swung them around, pinning Reever up against the door and ravishing him.

He bit the blonde's lip demanding entrance, which he received, and tilted Reever's head up to get a better angle on the kiss. Their tongues mingled passionately but it was clear that Komui was being offered the lead, which he gladly accepted.

He brought their hips together and gasped when he found that the Aussie was already half hard.

Things moved rather quickly after that. Komui spun Reever around and grabbed the bottle of lotion that was sitting next to the sink.

The blonde braced his arms against the door as his pants were roughly pulled down. Things were moving a bit too quickly for him, but he didn't really mind, as long as they got to take things slowly some other time. Plus, this way there was less time for him to chicken out and ruin everything.

Komui tried to stretch Reever as quickly, and as painlessly, as he could. There was a sense of urgency to the whole thing, as if he was afraid that Reever would change his mind. After he'd gotten three fingers in, he deemed the blonde ready. He slicked up and pushed inside.

It fucking hurt. It stung and the whole sensation was just odd. But it was Komui, so it was okay.

Neither of them were going to last long. Komui set up a frantic pace and the blonde screwed his eyes shut as the feelings overtook him. A warm pair of arms wrapped around him, one hand stroking his cock, and the supervisor bit his shoulder harshly, marking him. It was all he could take. He came crying his lover's name, triggering Komui's climax and a horse whisper of his name.

Komui pulled out but he didn't let go. Reever's arms rested on top of his as they slumped against the door. It was nice.

But Reever felt like something was missing, oh!

"Um, I love you."

"Oh Reever, I love you too."

They tidied up and returned to the party. Lenalee shot them a knowing smile and a thumbs up, so did Jerry, but no one else noticed a thing.

The next day while he was forcing Komui to do paperwork, Reever was snacking on a small cup of pudding. Only a brief little smirk told the supervisor that it was anything but innocent.

A/N: Reviews are made of love! Please?


End file.
